


My Omega

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steo tumblr prompts [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Theo, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Theo's pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>STEO AU - irresistible omega! stiles stilinski & Alpha in love! theo raeken</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

Omegas weren’t common in Beacon Hills and Theo found that to be odd. What small town lacked omegas? That was something his pack had yelled at him about, though most of them weren’t wolves, they didn’t understand it none the less. 

“You want an omega.” Tracy states. She’s helping Corey redecorate their newly bought home. “This places has none, or if they do they’re hiding.” 

“There’s one here. I can smell him.” Theo says. 

“Honestly?” Hayden adds., “You can smell him? That’s a little creepy.”

“Not like that. It’s more of a, the wolves are in heat, it’s evident in the air.” 

Hayden looked at Tracy, the two of them laughing. 

~

Theo knew that he wasn’t crazy. He knew that he had sensed an omega in town and what luck did he have? 

He found him lounging underneath a tree, his shirt off in the hot summer sun and a smile on his face. He was reading a book, his pheromones giving off something that Theo was instantly drawn to, he needed this omega. 


End file.
